


steps like no other

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x02, 5 Times, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual content on stairs, making a relationship official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: 5 moments on Carlos' stairs.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	steps like no other

**Author's Note:**

> It was haunting me and needed to be out before today's episode.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Fuck,” TK breathes.

The filth tumbling from his mouth is doing all sorts of things to Carlos. He can’t wait anymore, stopping in the middle of the staircase, pushing TK down and just attacking TK’s mouth for a few minutes. He lets up but only to throw the hoodie behind him and pull down the sweats, TK’s hips rising up to help. Carlos unbuckles his own belt, deftly slipping it through the loops before quickly taking the pants off too. He unbuttons the shirt as fast as possible, letting it join the hoodie and leans down to kiss TK’s addicting mouth once again. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Carlos whispers, mouth trailing down TK’s flushed body, stopping every few inches to nip the skin and leave a mark. It’s a selfish thing, wanting TK to think about him tomorrow.

He uses what little strength is left in him to balance on the step, silently apologizing to his knees for their own marks tomorrow, before taking TK into his mouth. TK keens beautifully beneath him, one hand clutching the step fruitlessly and the other gripping Carlo’s hair tight. Carlos definitely doesn’t mind. 

It doesn’t take him long, both of them having worked each other up and adrenaline coursing through them after the call. TK shouts and tries to tug at Carlos’ hair to get him to let up but Carlos isn’t a coward. He swallows, then climbs up to sit next to TK. 

TK pants for a bit, then climbs on top of Carlos’ lap, hand slithering down to wrap around Carlos’ dick and pump it a few times. The heat of TK’s body, seeing those gorgeous green eyes blown wide, the weight of TK’s body on his, and those lips bitten so they’re plump and delectable, all add up to Carlos being utterly _done._

He has one brain cell left to think about at least the clean up will be easy even if his body is going to be sore as hell tomorrow.

+

The light streams in through the window, highlighting the faint freckles on TK’s uncommonly still face. Carlos’ blood feels warm and sweet, thrumming pleasantly under his skin. It’s too soon to feel the big feelings he has bubbling up inside, so he turns away before doing something ridiculous. 

He heads downstairs and makes them both a cup of coffee, a bit of creamer in both of their cups. Carlos had found a hilarious mug at TJ Maxx that was firefighter themed for TK and had been waiting for the right moment to present it to him. The first morning after he finally spent the night seemed to be the perfect opportunity. 

Carlos starts going back up and sees TK, bedhead askew and adorable as hell, sitting on the top step waiting for him.

Carlos is sure he has the dopiest smile on his face, but carefully climbs the steps to join TK, gently bumping their shoulders together after carefully passing the mug over.

TK snorts a little as the haze of sleep starts fading away and the mug comes into focus.

“Cute,” TK says and Carlos shrugs.

“You are,” he quips and TK rolls his eyes but leans over to press a soft kiss to Carlos’ cheek.

Carlos doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence - surprisingly comfortable. He could get used to this. He hopes he’s able to. 

+

“C’mon, Carlos, take a selfie with me!” TK says excitedly, pulling Carlos to sit at the bottom of the steps, catching the light from the living room windows.

Carlos just shakes his head at him but sits down gamely, cheesing at the camera. It’s a variety of poses TK has them go through and seeing his frown after each one has Carlos a little worried. 

They look good together, so Carlos isn’t sure what the problem is.

“Hey, babe, what’s going on? I think they look great,” Carlos tells him.

TK shrugs, swiping through their pictures.

“Yeah, great. I want fireworks. I want amazing. I want everyone to see how lucky I am - it’s my first picture with you for everyone and I want to show you off.”

It’s kind of sweet, in a roundabout way. Carlos takes the phone from TK’s hand and uses his other hand to lift TK’s chin to meet his eyes and presses a chaste kiss to TK’s lips.

“TK, the people that truly matter have seen us in every one of our elements, even ones I wish they hadn’t seen.” That makes TK crack a smile. “I’m honored you feel that way, but don’t overthink it. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. Take photos and post ones that bring you joy, or don’t post at all. I’m just happy to hang out with you and that we’ve become official for us, because it’s you and me in this relationship. We don’t need anyone’s approval, okay?” 

TK bites his lip and nods and Carlos hopes he’s getting through to him. He knows it goes much deeper than just this conversation, but hopefully it’s a start. 

Carlos holds up the phone and presses record. Then he kisses TK’s cheek, his eyebrow, his nose. He presses his forehead to TK’s, eyes locking and lips quirking up. Carlos turns to the camera and feels TK do the same and he smiles, and as awkward as it feels, does a few random poses, some silly and some not. Since it’s the front facing camera, TK sees all of the goofy things Carlos is doing and laughs and it’s the most gorgeous thing. 

Carlos stops the recording and hands the phone to TK.

“I’m sure there’s a frame in there you can screenshot,” Carlos says and this time it’s TK’s turn to shake his head at him.

“You sure are something,” TK says and Carlos just laughs, standing up and pulling TK up as well. 

“That can be the hashtag. #bestboyfriendofsomething.” 

+

Date night was a success, Carlos thinks, as he unlocks the door and lets himself and TK inside. They take off their shoes at the entrance, putting them on the rack and Carlos smiles to himself and how there are spots for TK’s things. Neither of them had a sip of alcohol, but the lack of sleep and finally getting to hang out for more than thirty minutes, has them high on each other. 

Carlos doesn’t bother turning on the light, turning them toward the stairs.

They hold hands as they walk up the steps, knocking into each other and giggling in the dark. Carlos brings their hands up to kiss TK’s knuckles and he pauses, wanting to bask in the moment.

“You okay?” TK asks, one step above him and looking back as he realizes Carlos hasn’t moved. 

“Perfect,” Carlos says, squeezing TK’s hand. “Race you!” He yells and lets go of TK’s hand to speed up the stairs, laughing at TK’s affronted calls of him being a cheater behind him.

He doesn’t need to preserve the moment, positive there will be many more where that came from.

\+ 

Carlos hears the call on the radio, and his heart beats double time as he waits agonizing seconds for a name to come through about the fallen member at the 126. He’s just pulled into the station, his shift finally over after the literal hell of the day. 

“Paramedic,” comes through and while he feels guilty as sin, he’s also relieved that it means his boyfriend is okay. He debates calling TK, but just sends a heart before getting out of the car and going in to change and shower before heading home. 

He’s not sure if TK is going to come to his apartment, but Owen gives him a heads up that he’s dismissed everyone and TK didn’t join him. 

Carlos puts on his sleep clothes, pulling on his socks because he doesn’t know how long he’ll be sitting on those steps, smiling a little as he thinks of TKs remarks about said Dad socks. Then he just sits and waits. His mind is whirring, not sure what to say or what to do once TK walks in. 

Finally, he hears the faint rumble of a car and the quiet unlocking of the door, using the tiger keychain Carlos gave him a few weeks ago. TK is being so quiet, not sure if it’s because he thinks Carlos is sleeping or he’s stuck in a fugue state. 

TK turns around and their eyes meet. Carlos’ heart aches at the pain in them. They’re red-rimmed and swollen, like he’s barely holding on. 

He just waits for TK so slowly come to him, holding out his right hand as TK climbs the steps. TK almost collapses into him, as if he doesn’t have to be strong any longer, and he can finally let go of the weight of the world. Carlos’ hand slips under TK’s button down, around TK’s ribs. He holds on to the white shirt, pulling him close, his left arm wrapping around TK. 

Carlos presses a soft kiss to the crown of TK’s head, as TK pulls Carlos’ arm even closer, pressing a kiss to his bicep.

Carlos realizes there isn’t anything to say, not even those three words that have been threatening to come out every day. It’s not that they’re not true, but this isn’t the time.

So he holds TK for as long as he can, as long as TK wants, just being a support system for him. He knows losing someone close to him is always one of the hardest things. 

But he’ll be here.

Forever, if TK’ll have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr or Instagram with the same name! I love to fangirl :D


End file.
